1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data coding control field, and more particularly, to a method and system for writing address codes into LED display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the widespread use of an LED display device in various occasions and fields, users focus on the growing demands for reliability of the LED display device, one important assurance for the reliability is an architecture pattern of the LED display device. Due to shortcomings of the serial architecture pattern, in most cases a parallel architecture pattern is used in LED display devices in the prior art so as to form a complete LED display or decorating module, i.e. all LED display devices in parallel share the same signal bus. In order to achieve desired display effect, every LED display device should have its address code to capture the corresponding data stream from the signal bus thereby displaying according to the captured data stream. Therefore, a plurality of LED display devices in parallel need an address coding during production or installation of the plurality of the LED display devices, thereafter, the plurality of the LED display devices can be put into use. According to a writing mode of the address code in the prior art, address codes are written into LED display devices one by one by a coder. Writing operation of the address codes can be completed, however, the operation is time-consuming and inefficient, therefore, it is inconvenient for writing codes in mass production of the LED device, which will affect the production efficiency and tooling test efficiency.